Jon Locke
Lord Jon Locke was the Lord of Oldcastle and of the newly established port Newtown, and was been named 'Warden of the Coast'. He was the youngest child of the late Lord Ellard Locke and Bellegere Dimmitis. Appearance Jon had never been known to be called a 'handsome' man, and would never be a great warrior or knight on account of his maimed leg, but his intelligence and business acumen served him well enough. He bore dark features, as do many of the Lockes, including his sister Lysa. History The youngest of 4 (legitimate) sons, Jon was destined for a hard life. Particularly if your house is poor and weak. Particularly if your siblings are abusive, and your father cold and distant. And it is hardest of all for those like Jon who are born cripples. The son of Ellard Locke and his Braavosi wife, Jon was born to a house obsessed with past glories and war; with half a dozen cousins and uncles in the nights watch or serving greater lords. His father, once a great tourney knight of small renown, suffered a severe wound against pirates, and bitterly contented himself to raising his sons as the greatest warriors the North had ever seen. Needless to say, Jon and his father did not get on well. While he can ride well enough thanks to his special saddle, fighting or hunting is far beyond him. While brothers trained for killing, Jon learned Tradecraft from his maternal Braavosi relatives. While his father talked of Theon the hungry wolf, Jon instead learned Espionage from his studies of Larys Strong, and Varys the spider. Eventually, his father reluctantly accepted his talents, albeit in a military capacity; few match Jon at Logistics. His brothers were less accepting, with rumors at Oldcastle still whisper about their abuse of Jon; only his beloved sister Lysa saved him from death. Still, when his father grew ill, it was to Jon whom he left the Administration of Oldcastle. After his death, each of his brothers kept him on steward, regent, adviser and every other important role as each one fought, whored and drank their ways to early deaths-or at least that's the official story. Now his last brother Bennard lies dead, in a "tragic hunting accident." Those who doubt it do well to keep their mouths shut-accidents are very common these days. Now is the time for Jon to leave the shadows, and bring his ancient house into a new age. The honorable and noble Lockes married in to the Starks once-mayhaps with a little treachery they can reach such heights again? Timeline 343: Rickon born, Lord Ellard becomes lord 346: Ondrew born 350: Bennard born 353: Sister Lysa is born 355: Jon is born after a long birth, deformed and twisted in the legs. 365: His alleged near death experience; receiving no sympathy from his father he is sent to White harbor and Braavos for training in administration and Trade. Picks up a few other tricks too from the savage world of Essosi politics. 372: Returns upon hearing of his fathers illness, takes up effective control of Oldcastle. Rules on father, and brothers behalf in the castle. 374: eldest brother Rickon dies, apparently in a brothel. 376: An unfortunate boating accident claims next brother Ondrew. 380: Bennard dies in a hunting accident, Jon finally rules in his own right. Currently organizing funeral-and planning for the future. Family/Household http://www.familyecho.com/?p=START&c=4dc5n6ge3a&f=243886451937261938 NPC'S and family: ' *'Donnel Waterman: '''A minor legend of the White harbor tourney circuit. '''Martially adept. *'Tycho Dimmitis: '''Maternal cousin of Jon Locke, also nephew, son and cousin of Braavos' most powerful banking clans. Has great '''Business acumen. ' *'Sister Lysa Locke: '''A great' Beauty', she still remains an unmarried "maid" at 27. Privvy to all of Jon's plans. *'Cousin Robin Locke: 'Has great skill as an '''Agent. '''Jon's favourite cousin, currently left in control of White harbor operaton. Barely a man at six and ten. *Cousin 'Robard Locke: '''Castellan at Oldcastle. Around age 30. '''Martially adept, '''skilled with swords. Recent events 380 AC Elder Brother Bennard dies in an unfortunate "hunting accident." Jon gives a moving eulogy, and later a proper send off Next day, convenes meeting of all his relatives and vassals. After reminding them who is boss he announces his intention to go to White harbor, than Kingslanding, then send his cousin Tycho onto Braavos. Arrives in White harbor , is matched by Lady Lyanna Manderly. Later that day him and Robin buy a new townhouse and also an inn to cover more..unsavory activities in a Room with a view While negotiations fell short, Jon did find another interest; Sarra Forrester, with whom he is obsessed with and clumsily proposes. Meanwhile, cousin Tycho negotiates their loan with Braavos At the the great Northern council Jon tries to mediate after cousin Robard tries to crown Rickard and cause a civil war...despite this initially being Jon's plan. Having reconciled with Ryswell and Bolton he along with Sarra and Isfyrd help negotiate a settlement. He sets off back to Oldcastle with Isfyrd Thenn to help locate and establish their mutual venture-building a fleet and setting up a new port. He negotiates a treaty with the Sisters, but this is soured by his final falling out with Sarra Forrester who rejects his advances. He and Thenn's plans are interrupted by a new feud with house Forrester, as Sarra Forrester rejects him. Having negotiated with the Sisters, Jon goes to Winterfell, where he is outraged by Rickard Stark and Lord William Forresters rigged trial. Afterwards, Jon rallies all the Northern lords together to plot against Rickard, making cause with Cerwyn and prospective In law Cregard Ryswell. Sarra Forrester founds out about his plot, seeing his true evil..only to be warned by Jon about the fate of those who cross him and the true fate of his brothers... The coup is a close run thing, but ultimately successful despite assassin and a standoff with Rickard. Jon justifies his actions in a "truthful" account. Upon Rodrik's return, which Jon had schemed to ensure, he suddenly found himself on trial and executed (second moon). Whilst he undoubtedly deserved it, it is perhaps karmic that he was ultimately killed for a crime he did commit. He leaves a doubtful inheritance in his wake, with cousins, sister and possibly lord Rodrik all in contention. Category:Jon Category:Locke Category:House Locke Category:Oldcastle Category:Newtown Category:Warden of the Coast